Suzune Horikita
(Anime) (PV 2015) |english = }} |Horikita Suzune}} is one of the main characters of the You-Zitsu series and the main heroine of the √Horikita spin-off manga. She is a first-year student of Advanced Nurturing High School and the younger sister of Manabu Horikita, the Student Council president of the school. She is seated at the back of the class and next to Kiyotaka Ayanokōji. Despite her academic ability, she was placed in D-Class since she refuses to work with others. Nevertheless, she still strives for A-Class and will do anything in her capability to reach her goal. Background Not much is known about Suzune's past but at some point, Suzune enrolled at Advanced Nurturing High School. She did this to prove herself in the eyes of her older brother Manabu Horikita who was the student council president there. Appearance Suzune has long black hair with one braid tied by a pink bow as well gradient red eyes and she is always seen with a stern look on her face. She has a slim but well-endowed body which makes her stand out as a beautiful girl. She usually wears the standard school uniform. Outside of school, she wears a striped sundress and a hat. She has also been seen wearing a red track suit as seen when the school underwent the survival test. Personality A serious intellectual girl, who rarely shows any emotions and seems generally unfazed by most things, this was seen as she was unmoved by a boy from Class C threatening her. She comes off as rather cold to her classmates due to her lack of communication with them as well her tendency to distance herself from them. Because of this attitude, she is openly honest about many things, which is shown when she admits to having no friends as she thinks that friends will only serve to drag her down, but this begins to change as the series proceeds. Suzune possesses antisocial outlook that has caused to hardly talk to anyone except Ayanokōji (who she sits next to) and not to trust anyone like those who try to befriend her such as Kushida. However, unlike Ayanokōji, who seeks to make friends, she is the opposite of him when it comes to friendship as she disregards it, thinking it as nothing more than a distraction and thinks of only getting promoted to the A-Class. It is highly suggested by Ayanokōji that this attitude was the reason she was placed in the class and her inability to work properly with people or her tendencies on focusing too much on her goal, that alone distracts her. She is not easily convinced, as she refused to accept that she was placed in the Class 1-D and strives to ascend to a higher class. She refuses to believe that she needs friends to help her though she does force Ayanokōji to help her reach her goal. This thought, however, was refuted by her brother, who suggested that she has no knowledge of her lack of character which is greatly holding her back. While she quickly denied this theory, she appeared to briefly ponder on it being a possibility as the reason. While she is generally composed, her emotions truly surface when she is in the presence of her older brother, who is, at the time, the student council president. This fear shows that underneath her cold exterior there is a fragile side to her which is usually shaken. She greatly admires her brother, but at the same time feels inferior to him due to his accomplishments compared to her shortcomings. Suzune was shown to shake in fear of him as well which was shown in their secret meeting especially when he nearly attack her in Episode 2. This was seen again in Episode 5 where she couldn't talk when at the hearing of Ken Sudō and was only to able snap out of it because of Kiyotaka. Despite her disdain and cold attitude, it appears she is truly a caring person as she was willing to sacrifice 50,000 points to save Ken Sudō from being expelled after he failed a test. Suzune explained that she did so to further her own goals but this event and her previous attempts to help him study suggest otherwise. In Episode 5, Suzune also defended Sudō's case and while she does criticize him, she firmly declared him to be innocent in the fighting incident. Suzune later shows this attitude in Episode 7 where she is shown smiling after looking at the email Kiyotaka sent her. Due to the time they spent together, she has come to trust Kiyotaka as she made him one of the guards of the boys after stating Yōsuke Hirata could still be a problem. When he discovers she was ill, she tries to disregard this but would confide in that she was really ill for a few days. She also came to acknowledge the hypocrisy of her previous views of Class D in her fight with Mio after realizing her actions are no better than theirs. During the final days of the survival test, she finally admitted to Ayanokōji she needed allies after she was quickly taken down by Mio Ibuki. After the survival test, she thanked Ayanokōji for his help in trying to get her allies once discovered that he gave her credit for helping the class succeed and she'll see him as an ally. In this time, she displayed a rare moment of emotion as she was both flustered and shy in thanking being able to barely look him in the eye and state she'll use him to reach Class 1-A. Abilities Not much is known about the full extent of Suzune but she possesses talent in many fields. Physical Abilities Suzune stated she is an above average swimmer when questioned by Kikyō Kushida at the school pool. She stated she had skill in martial arts during the hearing for Ken Sudō but the full extent of her knowledge is unknown. She proves herself skilled in the art of grappling as she easily flipped Haruki Yamauchi with no problem. Her fighting skills are shown when she engaged Mio Ibuki in a fight even earning praise from her before she was knocked down, though it is important to note that Suzune was ill at the time and couldn't really go all out. Intellectual Abilities Unsurprisingly, Suzune is very intelligent and makes very good grades on her tests and quizzes. She is noted by Honami Ichinose, a student from Class B to be one of the few people in Class D to keep watch out due to her potential. While she has great intelligence, it could hinder as her due to Suzune having no friends or work with others. It was hinted by her brother and Ayanokōji that this attitude was most likely the cause of her placement in Class D. She also possesses an analytic side to her, as it is shown that she studies people by their habits or bits of their personality to see their true depths as she (correctly) deduced that Ayanokōji had a hand in helping the class pass their tests and that Kikyō Kushida holds contempt for her but wonders why she tries to get close to her. She was also able to see that Ayanokōji is hiding his true talents after hearing her brother and teacher explain there is more to him than he lets on. Academic Abilities She is very skilled in her studies as she makes sure to do so all the time while home alone. Suzune's dedication to keep up her goal of advancing to Class 1-A which she believes is the class she should have been put in at the start. Plot As a result of her personality and inability to associate with others, Suzune was placed in class 1-D, the lowest ranking class of the school but she believed that she will soon ascend the ranks and enter class 1-A, the highest ranking class of the school. After her entry into the class, she does not associate with her classmates even rejecting some of their offer of friendships. Despite that, she finds herself interacting Kiyotaka Ayanokōji, whose insightful yet mysterious personality catches her interest. During one meeting with her brother, he tells her to drop out of the school since his reputation which he worked hard to build would be tarnished. She pleads with him to hear her out as she was going to make it to Class A but he tells her that her shortcomings are preventing that. He grabs her and prepared to inflict pain on her, to punish her but Ayanokōji intervened on her behalf. She begged him to go as it was not his problem, just as he complied he has a brief scuffle with her brother but manages to avoid the latter's strikes and come out unharmed. Manabu soon recognizes Ayanokōji as a student who scored the same to all of his tests before hinting that Ayanokōji did so intentionally which leaves Suzune in wonder. Manabu then turns his attention to Suzune find it surprising she made a friend, as she disregards this stating Ayanokōji was simply a classmate and she didn't friends as he leaves voicing disappointment in her anti-social ways. She speaks with Ayanokōji apologizing for her trouble but he shrugs it off, she compliments his fighting skill which he states is nothing special just simply piano and tea ceremony though she calls him out on his contradictory statement. Suzune then questioned him if her brother's statement about him scoring half of what he should have made was true but he doesn't give her a clear answer. Suzune then remarks that everything about him is a mystery, in which he asks her if she was really done with the study group which she confirms stating those who fail doesn't concern her. Ayanokōji soon inquires, on whether if it was this distant and cold behavior personality of hers that got her placed in Class D but she couldn't answer it. When Class D passed their test, she questioned Ayanokōji if he had something to do with this but he doesn't answer. After the teacher informs the class that Ken Sudō will be expelled as he had the lowest score. When Ayanokōji was bargaining with the teacher over halting Sudō's expulsion, she accepted his offer but only if she receives 100,00 points he cannot pay the fee. Suzune soon makes appearance offering to chip in by giving 50,000 points which added with Kiyotaka's own 50,000 would be enough to buy the missing point from the teacher so that Sudō's expulsion can be rescinded. Amused by this, Chabashira voices her earlier belief that the current Class D would interest her and what they are doing is proving her point about with this she accepts their offer and tells them to inform Sudō he is not going to be expelled after all. Suzune later attended a celebratory party at Ayanokōji's room, while there Kushida asks if Kiyotaka helped Sudō out, as the latter and the others stop their activities and looked to see if this was true but he casts the credit to Suzune who is barely able to explain to a curious Sudō of her reasons for helping. When Sudō is accused of beating up three boys from Class 1-C, Suzune decides to investigate it and very soon she finds out there was someone who witnessed the incident. She learns it was Airi Sakura, with this, she heads to Ayanokōji but find he has company and leaves though she relays her discovery to him. On the day of the hearing, she questions Ayanokōji if he spent time with Kushida being quite forward in her question but he doesn't give an answer and she shrugs it off. They head to the hearing where she is surprised her brother is presiding over it and becomes nervous as well as fearful of his presence. Ayanokōji then tickled her to return her to her senses and she asks what the circumstances were for the fight and points out that in a three against one fight that it is nearly impossible for those injuries that serious to be all Sudō's doing. She reveals it may have been a set-up to get Sudō in trouble before she presents Sakura as a witness. Sakura provides evidence that she was present as she captured the fight going on in the background during a photo shoot. However, the evidence only proves that she was present and does not clear Sudō of any wrongdoing. The class C homeroom teacher Sakagami proposes a compromise to suspend Sudō for two weeks and the three class C students for one week each, but Suzune rejects it resulting stating while Sudō has faults he was not the one responsible for this. This results in an argument that's soon broken up by Manabu who states he'll make a decision. After the hearing, Suzune is asked by Ayanokōji of her next strategy as she simply replies she won't lose and walks off. She and Ayanokōji visited the stairwell for evidence that might help before she discovers something. They lure Sudō's accuser's and show cameras in the area that caught incident on tape and after the boys question why the council hasn't brought this up but Ayanokōji's statement that they do and are just waiting to see what the students are planning as a test. The boys are fearful at the thought of being expelled but Ayanokōji tells them there is a way for both classes to walk away as they disbelieve it but Suzune points out if they simply withdraw their accusations everyone would be safe. The leader Daichi Ishizaki considers it and tries to make a call to someone but Suzune knocks away the phone calling him pathetic for being a person's pawn. He gets angry and grabs but she points out the cameras still in the area and the begging of his friends, he relents and decides to withdraw his accusation. Much later, she is summoned by Sae Chabashira on the roof where Chabashira inquires as to what caused the boys to withdraw their complaint but Suzune doesn't give an answer as Chabashira decides to change her question to another manner, she informs Suzune that to enter to Class A she must be aware of the depths of Ayanokōji. Suzune questioned this as Chabashira told her that the students of Class D have defective traits and that Ayanokōji is the most defective in her opinion since he hides his talents. After the talk and the rain occurring, Suzune finds Ayanokōji in the halls. She walks with him in the rain with their umbrellas and when they reach the street, she accuses him of manipulating her into carrying out false evidence to get the complaint withdrawn, he denies this and she brings up the promise he made to help her reach Class A as he reminds her that she had forced him to do so. He tries to walk off but she stops him and presses him for the reasons of his actions as she wants to know if she can really trust him as he explains that he simply wants to live a peaceful life but she states that he wouldn't have helped if that were true. Kiyotaka states he was looking out for a friend but she disregards this and pressures him into revealing his past and identity. Ayanokōji stated he would help her in reaching Class A but sternly told her to never try prying into his past again. Trivia * As Class D is a class for people with defective traits, Suzune's defective trait is that she refuses to work with others. * She scored perfect marks for all subject but English in her midterm exams. She purposely obtains low marks at English for the sake of lowering the leverage of the passing score. * It is revealed by her, in Episode 9, that tests other than academics, and being with crowds isn't her forte, as well as, her strongest suits. * It was stated by Honami Ichinose, she is one of the few Class 1-D students to be watched out for. References Site Navigation